I Need You
by animefan347
Summary: Kagome gets attacked by naraku's new incarnation. When Inuyasha realizes this might be the end for kagome he also realizes his true feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You**

AN: Konnichiwa people. I just wanted to let you know that I had some help on this so don't give me all the credit if you like it. If you just absolutely hate it then don't blame it all on me. Oh yeah and we don't own Inuyasha unfortunately. –sniffles- I wish we did though. That would be awesome. Ja ne people.

**Chapter 1**

It was dark and rainy outside and Kagome still hadn't returned. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha would you please stop it? You are making me dizzy." Exclaimed the demon slayer.

"Well she has been gone for four days. She said she would be back by yesterday. What if something happened to her?"

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku stated. "I'm sure something just cam….."

"AAAHHHHHH!" everyone heard a piercing scream coming from outside.

"That sounds like Kagome." Inuyasha said running out of the hut. "Kagome! Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the girl whom he was holding in his hands. Concern showing in his eyes.

"I…Inuyasha." She whispered before passing out. At that time he realized she had a large bleeding gash on her side. In a hurry he carefully picked her up and rushed her inside.

"Kaede, Kaede!" Inuyasha screamed.

"What is it Inuyasha?" The elder woman asked.

"Kaede. It's Kagome. She passed out. You got to help her."

"I will see what I can do child. I will need some herbs and hot water."

"I'll get them." Inuyasha said leaving the room to get herbs and hot water. He came back a few minutes later.

"Thank ye child. Now ye and the monk leave the room so Sango and myself can heal her." They did as they were told.

Once outside Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in the rain. "Come on what's taking so long?" He asked no one unparticular.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure she'll be fine." Miroku stated, trying to re assure himself as well as his friend.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! You expect me to calm down when the woman I love is in there possibly dieing!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said. A perverted grin spread over Miroku's face. "If you DARE! Tell her monk. I'll rip your insides out and feed them to the birds!"

"I won't tell her Inuyasha. But you should." A few minutes later Kaede came out of the hut.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"She's going to be just fine Inuyasha. Some poison was injected to her side but we got it all out now so she will be fine by morning. Just as happy as ever." Kaede said. Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief. The next morning Kagome woke to the sound of arguing. _"Inuyasha and Shippou."_ Kagome thought. Kagome frowned. She didn't know how but she felt different. Her side was hurting really bad and she didn't know why.

"You little runt! I am not hopeless! I swear one of these days I'm going to give you the thunder brothers so they can torcher and Kill you!"

"Don't say that Inuyasha." Kagome said making herself noticed. Inuyasha turned his head to face her.

"Kagome. Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you had poison injected in your side last night and you fainted. The poison is all gone now though. Your side might hurt you for a few hours though."

"Oh no wonder my side feels funny. I'm fine now. Thanks for worrying Inuyasha." She smiled making him turn away and blush.

"Feh."

"Well since I'm better now we can go looking for the shards of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha shook his head.

"No way, you're going to go lay down until you're entirely healed."

"Then what will you do Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled a heart warming smile and blushed at the same time.

"I'll be right here watching over you of course." Kagome blushed as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said while falling asleep.

"No problem." He whispered back. He laid her in her sleeping bag on the floor and just sat there watching over her just like he promised he would. There was no way he was going to let anything bad happen to her. She meant the world to him. If she ever died, he had always told himself that he was going to follow her in death if she ever died before him. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I think that's what I love most about her. She always has a smile on her face. Well not always, but most of the time. I love it when she smiles. It makes me want to smile back. It's like her pain is my pain and her happiness is my happiness. I love her so much. But how do I tell her?" Inuyasha asked himself. Kagome's eyes flew open. Proving that she hadn't been as asleep as he had thought. "I…..uh…..um……What I mean is….." Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome sat up and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed her back. _"Her lips are so tender. So full of life and meaning. Unlike Kikyo on the other hand. When she kissed me a few months ago, her lips were so dry and cold. I couldn't feel any love or meaning in her lips at all." _Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome pulled away, slightly smirking at the gaping hanyou.

"Nice to know you care." She whispered.

"Why wouldn't I care Kagome?" Inuyasha asked embracing her. Miroku, Sango and Shippou were watching from a distance. Only Miroku was covering Shippou's eyes.

"Hey what are they doing? I want to see too." Shippou whined.

"This is not for young eyes." Replied Miroku. He suddenly glanced at Sango. "You know Sango me and you could….."-SLAP- "Never mind." Muttered Miroku, now with a red hand print on his face.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked over and saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to where they were. "What are you three doing?" Inuyasha asked glaring at Miroku.

"We were………..ummm………….just going, right houshie?" Sango asked looking nervous.

"Hai, ((That means **yes** in Japanese for all you people who don't know.)) of course let's go." He grabbed Shippou and they ran off as fast as they could.

"Should we follow them?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha said brushing his lips against hers. She depend the kiss making it more passionate. Kagome pulled away and grinned.

"This makes things so much more interesting." Inuyasha gave her is oh so heart warming smile.

"I love you Kagome." He said still smiling.


	2. Night at the hotspring showdown

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2**

That night Sango and Kagome went to the hot spring to take a bath.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?'

"Want to spy on them?" The monk asked.

"NO! If I did that Kagome would HATE me for the rest of my life. And then my life would be pointless." Inuyasha said.

"Oh come on. She won't hate you." Miroku said dragging Inuyasha to the hot spring.

"Damn you Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk trying to escape his grasp.

"What was that?" Kagome asked Sango peering into the trees.

"I don't know." She replied. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she spotted a flash of red.

"SIT BOY!" –Boom.- Kagome suddenly went wide eyed. "How could one sit make such a loud noise?" She asked herself.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you get more powerful everyday." Inuyasha said looking up at her stating the obvious. "Why did you sit me anyways?" He asked getting up off the ground.

"Because you were peeking."

"It was Miroku who dragged me here. Trust me I didn't want to come here. I knew you would be mad at me if I did. And then Miroku said you wouldn't get mad and then he dragged me here."

"Oh…O.K, Get out of here before I say the S word! I'm still not dressed!"

Inuyasha yelped and ran away. Miroku suddenly came out of the bushes. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it at the death glare Sango was giving him.

"I'll………um……Just be going now!" He managed to speak out before scampering off.

"Hey Inuyasha Wait up!" Inuyasha stopped so the monk could catch up.

"See I told you she would hate me you stupid monk." Inuyasha said.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just mad at you right now."

"It's your damn fault. You were the one who dragged me there!" Inuyasha screamed at the monk getting very mad.

……..

"You know Kagome. I don't think that sit was really necessary. It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before. Plus like he said. Miroku dragged him here." Sango said.

"Maybe so but he was staring!...and gaping!...and drooling!"

"That just means he likes you." Sango replied.

"I guess. Let's go back to the village. ...AHHHHHH! I just totally forgot something!" Kagome yelled

"What did you forget?"

"Remember when I came here the other day? It slipped my mind to even tell anyone who attacked me!"

"Oh well who attacked you?"

"It was some kind of snake demon I think. It reminded me of Mistress Centipede but it was green and a guy"

"Ok. But you don't know the name?"

Kagome frowned seeming to think, "I think he introduced himself before slashing me but I don't remember the name...I was terrified at the time ya know."

"Well you might want to try your best to remember the name because Inuyasha is going to want to know who this guy is."

Kagome sweatdroped, "Uh...yeah he'll be pissed at the guy won't he? Why didn't he remember to ask me before?"

"He did right before you passed out. He was very worried about you."

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Well we better get going back to Kaede's"

"Yeah. Come on lets go." Sango said as they walked back to the hut.

When the returned they were surprised to see an all out fist fight between Inuyasha and a certain wolf demon.

"You fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you! How many times do I have to tell you; you damn wolf? She is not yours! She never once told you that she loved you. Never!" Inuyasha said as he punched Kouga in the face. Kouga flew back into a tree.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, True she didn't love Kouga but he was a friend and she didn't want him harmed.

"Shit here it comes. You know to save myself how about I give myself a concussion for you already. I'll go bash my head into that tree over there." Inuyasha said nervously. Kagome stared at him for a moment before a giggle broke out fallowed by another and another. Pretty soon it was full blown laughter. She couldn't help it! The look on his face when he had said that was priceless.

Inuyasha growled. He knew she was laughing at him and he didn't like it one bit. So he walked off but before he was out of sight he kicked Kouga in his balls one last time.

That was the last straw for everyone they all started laughing. When Kagome finally stopped she sighed, "I really needed that." She thought. "Help Kouga guys I'll be back in a few minutes" she said before chasing after Inuyasha.

"Stupid bastard. How dare he thinks he just call Kagome his. And now Kagome thinks I'm a pathetic dog and is laughing at me. Damn them all." Inuyasha muttered to himself

He was shocked out of his revere by a voice calling out behind him, "Inuyasha wait!"

"Have you come to laugh at me more?"

"What?" She asked surprised,

"You were laughing at me."

Her eyes flew wide open, "I didn't mean it like that! You just looked so cute it was funny!"

"So now I'm cute. Perfect."

She giggled wrapping her hands around his neck "what's wrong with being cute?" She pouted.

"Guys don't like being called cute." He said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Really?" she asked getting close to his face, she suddenly pulled away, "Then no more kisses for you"

"You're so cruel to me. Guys don't like being considered cute. They want girls to think they are hot. Not adorable."

"You can be both!"

"I know. But still it's just a guy thing. We feel like we are some little stuffed animal or something when we get called cute."

Kagome laughed before leaning into kiss him.

He kissed her back. A few minutes later Kouga showed up and found them kissing. "Hey mutt. Get your filthy mouth off of my Kagome." Inuyasha paid no attention to him though.

Kagome pulled away. "We'll be back in a moment Kouga give us a minute" she said be fore returning to kiss Inuyasha, Kouga walked away with a shocked look on his face.

Kouga snuck up behind Inuyasha and punched him in his face. Inuyasha went slamming into a tree. "That was for kissing my Kagome."

" KOUGA!" kagome screamed. Kouga suddenly gulped and faced the angry Miko. Her eyes were blazing and her power was staring to show, "Kouga for the last time I am not your woman ...I'm Inuyasha's." she whispered the last part smiling at the half demon

Inuyasha looked surprised as to how pissed she was. "Damn. She gets more powerful everyday. I guess her training with Kaede is helping." Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kouga was whimpering, "Uh sure Kagome ...sorry ...Ill just be...uh...going now," he sped of with his tail between his legs

Inuyasha got up and ran after him. "Come back you stupid wolf! There is no way I'm going to let you get away with hitting me like that!"

Kagome snickered as she watched the fight

Inuyasha was fuming with anger. "You stupid bastard. First of all. You should never use a cheep trick like that. And two. I warned you that she was not yours she was mine. You have no place to be calling her yours. Especially since she never said she loved you. Now get the hell out of here and never come back." Inuyasha said still very pissed.

Kouga quickly nodded to the pissed hanyou and disappeared in a whirlwind.

"Well that went well." Inuyasha said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

AN: Well that's the second chapter everybody. Kouga got his ass whooped. Poor thing. Well just to let everybody know. I'm doing this story on my own now. So if you hate it you can blame me. If you love it. Then you can give me all the credit. Ja ne

-Naoko- .

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. A new enemy and Kouga's all new low

**Chapter3**

"Stupid mutt. I'll show him. I'll make Kagome mine. Even if I have to force her to love me. He'll see. He'll pay for humiliating me like that. I will kill Inuyasha. Even if it's the last thing I do." Kouga said to himself.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Genta asked. He just happened to over hear Kouga's conversation with himself.

"I don't know. All I know is that I will kill him." Suddenly an idea popped into Kouga's head. He smirked to himself and rubbed his hands together. "Yes…..that's perfect. He'll never see it coming."

…………..

"Hey Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I meant to ask you something after you woke up earlier this morning."

"Ok…so ask me."

"What exactly happened last night? Who attacked you?"

"Well I can't remember his name but I do know he was a green snake man. He reminded me somewhat of Mistress Centipede."

"Do you know why he attacked you?"

"No…I wish I did, but sadly I don't." Kagome said putting her head down in shame.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault you don't know his name or why he attacked you." Inuyasha said cupping Kagome's head in his hand and drawing her lips closer to his. He gently laid a kiss on her lips. Kagome smiled at this and kissed him more passionately.

………………

"You have failed me once again Hiruka." Said a man cloaked with a baboon pelt.

"I'm sorry master Naraku. I won't fail you again. Please…give me another chance."

"I'll give you one more chance. But that's it. This time I want the girl dead; and if for some reason you don't succeed in killing her, then bring her here to take her hostage. She is Inuyasha's weakness. If she's dead, then he'll let down his guard. He'll be an open target waiting to be struck down. He'll stop at nothing to avenge her death. But he'll be so focused on avenging the girl that he won't be able to see what's coming. That's why it is important that you kill her. But if you take her as a hostage. Then that will lead Inuyasha here and when that happens, I'll be ready for him. He'll be an easy target as long as he believes that the girl is dead. She's the only thing that keeps him going in life. As long as she's alive, his life has meaning. But if she's not…..his life is absolutely pointless. So you better not fail me, because if you do. I swear I won't hesitate to kill you. I'll chop off your head and feed it to the Sainyosho. So don't screw this up."

"I won't let you down master Naraku."

"Good. Now get started. You have a week to either take the girl hostage or kill her."

"I understand master Naraku." Hiruka bowed his head and left the castle in search for Kagome.

……………

Later on that night. A certain wolf demon began to approach the village. A few feet from where he stood, he saw a local villager all sprawled out on the ground. He approached the villager and noticed he was dead. He had huge scratch marks on his back. They were obviously from someone's blade on their sword. Kouga noticed the villager's sword a few feet away from the villager. So he decided to "borrow" the sword and never give it back. I mean after all, the villager certainly wouldn't miss it. He's dead. Kouga walked off as he neared the hut. He peeked inside to make sure that everyone was asleep. When he saw that everyone seemed to be asleep, he walked inside. There he spotted his prey. Inuyasha lay next to Kagome with his arms wrapped around her waist. This made Kouga sick. That should be him lying next to Kagome, not Inuyasha. Kouga unsheathed his sword and as the blade got closer to Inuyasha's chest…Inuyasha's eyes shot open and turned to face Kouga who was standing over top of him. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stood to look Kouga in the eye. "What the hell do you think you're doing wolf?" Inuyasha asked. "Did you really think that you would be able to kill me in my sleep?" Kouga didn't respond. "Well answer me wolf. Did you really think that you would be able to kill me in my sleep?" By that time Kagome was already awake from all the noise.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask that mangy wolf." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome opened her eyes even more to find Kouga standing not to far from Inuyasha. There in his hand she noticed a sword. Her eyes grew wide. "Kouga….you weren't planning on killing Inuyasha in his sleep were you?"

Kouga gulped. "Maybe…" He replied in a nervous voice.

"I can't believe you would actually sink that low. Just to try and posses something or someone, that will never be yours." Inuyasha said with enraged anger. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "I'm gonna kill you once and for all wolf." Kagome noticed that his eyes were starting to glow red.

"Inuyasha….please stop this now." She pleaded as she ran over to her lover and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha soon snapped into reality. His eyes turned to their normal goldish color. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I let my anger get the best of me." He turned his head to face Kouga. "Next time we meet wolf…I won't let you off so easy."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I look forward to our next encounter." Kouga said as he left the hut. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome whose arms were still wrapped around him. Inuyasha lifted her chin with his hand and smiled at her as he stared deeply inside her eyes. There he found happiness, love, and disappointment.

"Oh Inuyasha…I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if he were to succeed in killing you in your sleep."

"It's ok Kagome. I'm just glad I woke up in time to find him standing over top of me."

"Yes…but..."

"But what?"

"But I don't understand why he would sink so low."

"Well….people do crazy things when they're in love." Inuyasha said as he gently, yet passionately, laid a kiss on her tender lips. Kagome deepened his kiss. So many emotions were running through his mind. With every kiss he shared with her, he kept finding himself wanting more. He just wanted to hold her in his arms like this for all of eternity. Inuyasha pulled away. "I love you Kagome." He said smiling down at her. Kagome returned his smile. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"Come on…..let's go back to bed." Inuyasha said. Kagome just nodded and crawled back into her sleeping back with Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist once again and held her tightly against his chest and soon met deep sleep.

…………………

A strong breeze was blowing outside the village that night. There perched on the branch of a tree outside Kaede's hut was a man. He stood about 6 feet tall. He wore a green Kimono, his hair was as white as snow with sky blue tips, and his eyes were a ruby red color. "I can since her presence. That hut is where I'll find the girl and possibly Inuyasha. I have to get in there and get out without waking the hanyou." The man said to himself. He jumped off the branch and headed for the hut.

…………………

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He turned to find Kagome still asleep. He hated to wake her, especially since she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. But he had no choice. He had to wake her and the others, and fast. "Kagome…Kagome wake up."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I since an evil presence outside the hut. We have to wake the others."

"So you since it too Inuyasha?" Miroku asked making his presence known.

"Yeah…..wake Sango and let's get out of here. I have a feeling that it's the same demon that attacked Kagome the other night."

"You could be right. We can't take any chances. I'll wake Sango and you get Shippo and Kirara." Inuyasha nodded. He found Shippo and Kirara in a nearby corner.

"Shippo wake up."

"What is it Inuyasha?" The small fox child asked.

"There's a strong demonic aura outside the hut. We have to leave incase it's the same demon who attacked Kagome a few nights ago." He replied.

Shippo just nodded in response.

"Come on Inuyasha. We better get going." Miroku said now with Sango by his side. They all ran out of the hut just in time to come face to face with the demon.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that? It's Inuyasha. The half demon that I've heard so much about, and his five companions, a priestess, monk, demon slayer, neko and a young fox."

"That's enough of the small talk. Let's just cut to the chase. Who are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha said getting rather annoyed.

"My name is Hiruka. As for why I'm here…well…that's for me to know and for you to find out now isn't it?"

"Well if you won't tell me then I guess I'll just have to force the answer out of you." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

……………………..

Hidden deep within the shadow of a castle was a figure cloaked with a baboons pelt.

"Well that wasn't exactly the type of appearance I wanted him to make, but it'll have to do. Inuyasha's head will be mine. I'll make sure of it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Well there you go. I finally posted the third chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. But this just seemed like the perfect place to stop. Well I'm gonna need 5 more reviews before I post the 4th chapter. So you better get to reviewing. Ja ne

-Naoko- .


End file.
